pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style)
1992Movies' Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Luna (Sailor Moon) *The White Rabbit - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *The Doorknob - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Dodo - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Walrus - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill the Lizard - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *The Rose - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Snooty Flower - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *The White Rose - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The March Hare - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The Dormouse - Heckle and Jeckle *The Card Painters - Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso (Casper) *The Card Soldiers - Glumps (Moshi Monsters) *The Queen of Hearts - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The King of Hearts - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) Chapters #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style)Part 2 - Romantic Heart Skunk is Bored/In a World of My Own #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Mouse/I'm Late! #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 4 - Romantic Heart Skunk Meets Squidward Tentacles/The Bottle on The Table #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Romantic Heart Skunk/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 6 - Romantic Heart Skunk Meets Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm/How do you do and Shake Hands #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 7 - The Orange Lion and The Brown Bear #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 11 - Romantic Heart Skunk Meets No Heart/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Romantic Heart Skunk #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 13 - Romantic Heart Skunk Meets the Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Mouse Arrives Again) #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 17 - Romantic Heart Skunk Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Elaine Kropotkin, The Queen of Hearts #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 20 - Romantic Heart Skunk's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 21 - Romantic Heart Skunk's Flight/The Finale #Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (1992Movies Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Alice Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Alice's Sister Luna.jpg|Luna as Dinah NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as The White Rabbit Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as The Doorknob Sergeant Murphy.jpg|Sergeant Murphy as The Dodo Iago 1.jpg|Iago as The Parrot Next to Dodo Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Tweedledee Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Tweedledum Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as The Walrus Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Bill the Lizard Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as The Rose Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as The Daisy Caitlin-cooke-6teen-7.59.jpg|Caitlin Cooke as The Snooty Flower Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Lily Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as The Mad Hatter Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as The March Hare Category:1992Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies